Drunk On Wine
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: Kathrine invites Fenris over, the two end up drunk after bottles of bottles of wine, but she manages to invite him to live with  her while she's still semi-sober. LadyHawkeXFenris


Kathrine took a swig out of the wine bottle in her hand and smiled.

"My mother never would have liked this," she admitted. "She'd of wanted me to use a glass or something."

"But that's no fun." Fenris told her, drinking from the wine bottle he held. She laughed and took another drink.

"Agreed," she said. "This is much more fun." She lightly shook the bottle. "Empty, well then." she muttered before tossing the bottle into the fire place and reached for another. They'd both be trashed when they were done, but that was the point.

"I thought you'd throw it against the wall. You did say you liked the sound of glass shattering against the wall." the elf commented. Kathrine shook her head with a sigh.

"That's what you do. Redecorate my walls, won't you?" she grinned. "Plus, I have to keep the fire going somehow."

"You make a point there, Hawke." he paused. "Why did you invite me here anyway, I'm sure it wasn't just so we could get drunk on wine."

"Maybe it was," she teased. "No, honestly I wanted to ask if you'd like to move in with me. Your "mansion" is falling to pieces, and it's just a plain pit." she continued. "I also figured you wouldn't mind living in the same house as your girlfriend. Unless you like being alone in a rundown house."

"You've made your point. I suppose I can move here, if you wish me to."

"Glad to hear it!" she told him. There was a knock on the door.

"Mistress Hawke," a girl said. "Do you need anything?"

"No, Orana. Why don't you go and spend some of that money I gave you, you deserve some rest and new things." Kathrine got to her feet and grabbed a bag of coin, opening the door further. "Here, your payment for this week. And I think Merrill is coming over in a bit. You two seem to get along well, Isabela's taking her to the markets so, you three go shopping."

"Mistress," Orana managed. "I don't need the money. I'm quite alright without it."

"Orana," Hawke sighed. "You deserve the money for your hard work. Go buy some new clothing. Isabela and Merrill will welcome the company."

"Alright, mistress." the elf said, giving up and taking the money before walking off. Kathrine turned back to Fenris and closed the door a little.

"I know she bothers you, but I pay her well each week." she assured, taking a seat once more. "Fifty coin a week. And her and Merrill have become good friends, and they hang around with Isabela some days in the markets."

"I know you well enough, Hawke, you'd never take a slave." he replied.

"You know, I like it when you call me Kathrine or Kat." she corrected, taking up her bottle of wine for another drink. "I'm fine with Hawke, but it's a little too formal for when I'm around friends." she paused. "But anyway, it's still daylight so let's get what ever things you have out of your house, I've got plenty of room for anything."

"Alright," he agreed. They both finished off their own bottles of wine, Kathrine throwing hers into the fire and Fanris smashing his against the wall.

-x-x-x-

"Well, when you said you didn't have much, you weren't joking." Kathrine laughed. "So then, you want to put it away later or now?" He just looked at her, expression plain but she could read his eyes. "Right, my room then?"

"As you wish," was all he said.

-x-x-x-

"Here," she said, taking a drink of the newly opened wine bottle and handling it to him. "Honestly, if we we're any more of alcoholics, we'd live in Hanged Man."

"True," he said, taking it from her and then lifting it to his lips.

"I'd suggest reading or Tevinter speech practice, but I don't think either of us is up for either of those," she paused, rolling onto her back and letting her hair dangle off the end of the bed. "I can think of little else things we can do when drunk..." she trailed off when she sat up and took the bottle again. "So, what do you say to a little...drunken action." there was a slur to her giggle.

"I am yours." he told her.

"Damn straight, and I'm yours." she agreed, a smirk crossing her lips and taking another swig of the wine. "You have the last of it," she offered. He took it and drank it, Kathrine grabbed it back from him and threw it into the fire, closing her eyes. It moments, she was asleep.


End file.
